Kagekao's Bitter Sweet Revenge
by beebopkat
Summary: ONE SHOT. Cat Hunter appears one night at Kagekao's house in a drunken state and is admitting his feelings to Kage. Kage has no idea what to say but he does feel ashamed that Cat Hunter's pitiful state is turning him on so he ends up taking him back home. At Cat's house Kage runs into Sadie, the girl he loved and decides to show her that he doesn't need her to feel strong. YAOI


**I've been wanting to work on this for a while and here it is BTW Kagekao is rather sarcastic in this.**

I sat in my chair staring into the fire, tonight sucked, I had no more bottles of wine and Sadie hated me. God damn it what did I ever do to her; I never did anything so why is she yelling at me now? I looked down at my gloved hands, my long black claws couldn't be hidden in my gloves; she probably thinks I'm a monster. I am look at me, I am a monster, I have claws on my feet and hands, the face behind my mask is hideous and not human and I can freaking climb up vertical surfaces. Suicidal Sadie is a monster as well; we're all monsters here in this hell hole.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Oh hey look it's another monster knocking on my door, just look at that! God I hate this place, why can't I just be left alone to rot? I opened up the door to reveal a maskless Cat Hunter that reeked of alcohol, what was he doing all the way over here; there was no way he could of used proxy travel in his current state.

"What are you doing here Cat Hunter?" I asked staring into his amber colored eyes.

"I don't know, I think I saw a kitty cat." He muttered as he played around with a curl in his brown hair.

Yep he was drunk and probably over the legal limit but then again we are stalkers and murders so who can care about the legal limit when it comes to drinking!? Not one of us here gives a damn about the law most likely.

"Cat Hunter, you're drunk. Go home." I ordered.

"B-but *hic* I remember what I wanted to say!" He whined.

I sighed but told him to speak; I knew I'd be wasting my time listening to this drunk ramble on. I have nothing to do though other than mope around and frighten people so I may as well listen to Cat Hunter. Cat Hunter stumbled through the door and fell down into my chair by the fireplace and began to speak.

"Wheee, okay so I like *hic* you. You're my friend." Cat Hunter declared.

"Uh huh you're my friend to Cat Hunter." I muttered, who needs enemies when I've got friends like this?

"But I-I I'm better than Sadie." Cat Hunter said in slurred way, tears were beginning to leak from his eyes. "Kagekao, I'm b-better than Sadie!"

I stared at him confused, where was this going? God damn it he's drunk he should be going home!

"I can be *hic* nice to you Kage." Cat Hunter cried.

I stared at the tall man; I've never seen him like this before. Normally when he's drunk he's super pervy and has a thing for unicorns, he's never been in a state like this before. I looked down at him, he was now hugging my leg, his face was buried in my pants and I could feel tears wetting my pant leg. His begging was rather pathetic but sadly it turned me on.

"There, there Cat, everything's alright; you're my friend and your nice." I tried to comfort him.

He looked up at my face; fresh tears were running down his tan skin. You know in his drunken stupor I could just….Oh my god, fuck hell no! Stop thinking like that Kagekao; this is your friend Cat Hunter not some sex doll.

"Kage…..*hic* I love you." Cat Hunter sighed.

He was so defenseless in this state and yes I did enjoy it, I could do whatever I wanted to do to him and if he did fight back he'd be too weak to hurt me. No, no I am not doing anything to Cat instead I'm going to help him home and put him to bed. Just put him to bed and leave, yes that is what I shall do, nothing else.

"Come on Cat Hunter, let's get you home." I cooed as I helped him stand up.

"Will I be able to find Nyan Cat?" He asked me.

_*Time Skip*_

I knocked on the door to the apartment building that Cat Hunter lives in with Suicidal Sadie, Proxy Kate and Dark Link. Please let Sadie be asleep I begged but just to my luck she opened the door.

"What do you want Kagekao?" She asked, freezing my heart with her frosty glare.

"Cat Hunter got lost." I muttered staring at my ripped up sneakers. I shouldn't be like this around her, I should show her I'm strong and that I don't need her. Yeah, I'm going to show her that she didn't hurt me, I'm still strong.

Before Cat Hunter could make it to the safety of the house I hugged him tightly, slipped my mask up just above my lips and kissed him. Cat Hunter was stunned for a few seconds but once his mind caught onto what was happening he kissed me back rather strongly. I rubbed his smooth arms as he squeezed my waist, beneath the stench of alcohol I could smell his rather attractive scent of cinnamon. A groan escaped my mouth as I felt Cat Hunter grind up against me, his tongue was shoved into my mouth and I felt weak in his hold. I wanted to stay in his touch even longer but I needed to breathe, as I broke away a string of saliva formed in between us that Cat Hunter wiped away.

"Night-night Kagey." Cat Hunter said his voice so upbeat and full of joy as he stumbled inside.

"Good night Cat." I waved and grinned as I saw the astonished look on Sadie's face. Hah, I showed her that I didn't need her. Revenge is sweet!

"I have totally got to instagram this shit." Sadie said her jaw wide, that's when I noticed the phone in her hand. God Damn it!

"Give me that phone now!" I growled.

"Make me." She smiled. "Darkie Kage's being mean!"

Dark Link popped his head out the door and that's when I decided I may as well just home, it's best not to pick a fight with anyone tonight. I'd enjoy keeping my stature healthy looking as it can be, I would not like to become Jap pulp. Sigh, I guess revenge isn't in my favor tonight.


End file.
